lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blooming Flower, Singing Bird
I just completed the Catacomps and rescued Rush's Father. Now I wanted to check the newly available quests but I can't find Hannah.It's likewise as in The Wanderer(http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wanderer). These to quests should be available now but I cant find them, so maybe the event for avbailability is incorrect? ErebosSp 17:22, 09 March 2009 (UTC) : I can confirm that it is the right availibility for the XBOX, the other quest too. Are you playing on the PC? - Merthos 19:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : I found Hannah in Balterossa pub only after completing 3 or 4 another quest from there Yes I'm playing on the Pc. I just completed the mines und did the sidequest, with the bloodsoaked sword in the desert (duno the name at the moment). I havn't checkt yet, if these quest did become available. ErebosSp 17:24, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Playing on PC. I can confirm that the quest isn't available right after meeting John Sykes in the Catacombs; like ErebosSp, I've also completed a number of quests out of Balterossa, including "The Losing Game" (the same as ErebosSp). I'm thinking that the trigger flags in the PC version of the game is set at a different event, which is somewhat frustrating because the Aes Salia is the last Salia piece I need for the Royotia quest. HaikenEdge 16:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :: Played further along; I can't confirm this for sure, since I didn't check it as often as I should, but I think, on the PC version, Hannah is unlocked after Paris's first quest, so long as the player exists back to the city map first. Could somebody check this out and confirm it? HaikenEdge 05:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : It's probably the same for the XBOX, for some quests you need to have access to the target location and For Love the Bell Tolls opens up the castle. Most peaople do the quests when they become available so this requrement was not discovered so far. - Merthos 07:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: In that case, it would be good if somebody checks this out and either confirms it or shoots it down, for the sake of accuracy. HaikenEdge 17:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Availability "This quest dissapears when you enter disc 2 (PC). " I'd like to dispute this line; if I remember correctly, the first time I played through The Last Remnant on PC, I didn't take the quest until after Fornstrand. Not to mention, it's misspelled. HaikenEdge 23:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I was searching her for a while and getting frustrated. But she was there all the time just a bit hidden in the room upstairs^.^ Fatalclaw Spawning I tested this 5 times, the Fatalclaw spawned every time. Can anyone else confirm this? --Zeion97 06:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't in the pc version although 4 out of my 6 play-through it was there during that quest.--Remnant13 07:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :...I'm playing the PC Version, Odd, so I guess it would be a high chance? But not a 100% chance? --Zeion97 08:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC)